Copia Perfecta
by azraq.bahrir
Summary: No se trataba de sus facciones atractivas y de la combinación de poder y gracia de su cuerpo, había algo en él que parecía proclamar que era diestro en cualquier cosa que se propusiera; por ello, hombres y mujeres lo contemplaban con envidia y deseo de meterse en sus pantalones.
1. Chapter 1

**Copia Perfecta.**

Por Noe

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y cuando digo nada, es nada. Todo de Fujimaki, por ser un hijo de su Fujimaki madre y no hacer una continuación para estos chicos tan suculentos que son más BL que otra cosa, pero me daré el gusto de ver tanto fan serice en el OVA que espero ansiosa este 24 de diciembre… en fin. ¿Dónde iba? Desbarres y pseudoescrito a su servidora, ya saben, me doy por bien servida al someter a estos preciosos niños a mis idioteces. Es tan gratificante ¿verdad Aomine?

Raiting: Sin clasificar. Muchas cosas sosas, empalagosas, rosas e inverosímiles. Es un UA, OOC en abuso y el exceso al más puro estilo Hollywoodense (vivir en Gringolandia pudre el cerebro) Así que queridas mías, cualquier parecido con la realidad, el intento de autora, porque no llego a escritora, se lava las manos… ya saben cómo es esto, a veces va, a veces viene y así hasta el infinito y más allá. Gracias.

Nota de Autora: Participación cucha de mi parte para el genial reto de 12 días antes del año nuevo por parte de mis queridas Ayann y K-Ro ¡terminemos el año con mucho amor yaoi!

Aclaro, que me venció el amor por los chicos de Kuroko no basuke*

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota

¡Forevah!

Este Fanfic está dedicado a cinco hermosas mujeres: A mi Katia preciosa, a mi hermosa Carolina y a mi querida Blanca ¡Gracias por alegrar mi vida y darle un poquito más de color a mis dias!

Saben que lo mío no es la escritura, pero lo hice con todo mi corazón para agradecerles todo el maravilloso trabajo que realizan con sus historias. Son fantásticas e increíbles ¡Las quiero!

Sin olvidar, claro, a mis amadas Iza y Byla… sin ustedes, este relato telenovelero no se hubiera escrito nunca, son fragmentos rescatados de esas tontas conversaciones que teníamos cuando no podíamos dormir ¿recuerdan? cuando creíamos que el príncipe azul de tierras lejanas existía entre arena y oasis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1

«¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?».

—Déjame salir —gritó—. Déjame salir. No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. —Prestó atención, pero sólo captó silencio. Volvió a aporrear la puerta con más fuerza—. ¡Maldita sea…Déjame salir! —Con horror lo comprendió todo.

Daiki Aomine jamás había tenido intención de dejarle en paz, para él sólo era un prisionero, que se había atrevido a desafiarlo por lo que debía castigarlo; le había engañado para llevarlo hasta allí y en ese momento las concubinas del Sultán resultaban ser superiores a él.

Sin amigos, solo, sin nadie que oyera sus gritos, en ese país donde el moreno era todopoderoso, podía ejecutar la venganza que se le antojara sobre su persona y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar lastimándose las manos y los hombros, comenzó a explorar lo que le rodeaba: Era evidente que no había escapatoria por el balcón, aunque quizá encontrara otro modo, investigó el cuarto de baño que, en cualquier otra ocasión, le habría encantado, la habitación principal también era opulenta, con sus gruesas cortinas y una cama grande, cubierta de brocado y cojines en tonalidades azuladas, había varias puertas, pero todas daban a armarios, la única salida era por la principal, firmemente cerrada. Gimió al pensar en lo estúpido que había sido al entrar en lo que cualquiera habría visto como una trampa.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo habría podido prever un acto tan descabellado? En el mundo moderno, la gente no hacía esas cosas. Aomine era un hombre moderno, un soberano con poder absoluto y hacía lo que quería.

Oyó que una llave giraba en el cerrojo y alzó la vista con rapidez, pero no se trataba de Daiki, dos muchachas, con el atuendo sencillo de las doncellas, entraron e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, una se dirigió al cuarto de baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Kise contuvo su rebelión instintiva, se sentía acalorado, pegajoso y exhausto, la idea de un baño le resultó confortante.

El agua estaba deliciosamente aromatizada, se sumergió en ella y empezó a enjabonarse. Por fuera se mostraba dócil, por dentro pensaba lo qué iba a decirle a ese estúpido moreno cuando lo viera, pero, ¿cuándo sería eso?

Al salir de la bañera, las dos doncellas sostuvieron una toalla blanca para envolverlo. Ser modelo tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era el no apenarse por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, buscó la ropa con la mirada., no había rastro de la túnica verde con la que había sido arrastrado a ese extraño país. Una de las doncellas sonrió y le indicó una túnica hermosa de un azul rey que colgaba lista para él.

—Preferiría ponerme mi propia ropa —dijo exasperado—. Está en mi maleta. ¿Dónde está, la necesito por favor?

—No. —Una de las muchachas frunció el ceño—. Estas son sus ropas.

—Oh, no, no lo son. Si su amo cree que me va a vestir como a una de sus mujeres, está equivocado.

—Por favor —suplicó la doncella—, no hable irrespetuosamente del amo.

—Ya le diré unas cuantas cosas irrespetuosas a la cara en cuanto lo vea. ¡Quiero mi maleta!

Lo miraron con expresión asombrada.

—Llevaré mi ropa o nada —insistió con firmeza, dándoles la espalda, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sofás; se ajustó la toalla en sus caderas y deseó que fuera más grande. Escuchó murmullos, como si las doncellas deliberaran sobre la mejor manera de enfocar su negativa—. No pienso ceder en esto.

—Causando problemas como siempre _Asfar_ (1)—dijo una voz divertida.

Kise se levantó de un salto y giró, ahí estaba ese maldito con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y expresión irónica. Las doncellas habían desaparecido.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó enfadado—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

— ¿Cómo me atrevo a qué?

—Si esta es la idea que tienes para que acepte tu propuesta, estas cometiendo un enorme error.

—Desafiándome sólo conseguirás perder. No olvides que él único que puede vencerme soy yo. —Descruzó los brazos y lo observó.

—He venido aquí por tus artimañas, prometiste que nada le pasaría a mi familia. Pensaste que sería gracioso dejarme aquí y cerrar la puerta. De acuerdo. Es gracioso. Ahora déjame largarme de una vez por todas.

Daiki lo miró de arriba abajo, recreándose en las partes que no cubría la toalla.

Kise llevó una mano al nudo en la cadera, deseando que ese condenado moreno le dejara de mirar.

—Esto es serio —comentó él al fin—. Rubio, para ser un modelo que se enorgullece de ser inteligente, te engañas con facilidad. Ya te he dicho que no habría escapatoria. Me engañaste. No pienso retractarme de haber tomado tu libertad con artimañas, como tú dices y créeme, fuiste ingenuo al creer que te dejaría en paz.

—Tú... —jadeó el rubio—, ¿nunca pretendiste darme mi libertad?

—Ni por un momento. El dinero, mis negocios, mi política... y mis sirvientes me pertenecen. Te lo dije, pero no me creíste.

—Me engañaste para que te acompañara. No tenías derecho...

—Sabías que era la clase de hombre que jamás olvidaría un agravio. —Avanzó un paso. Durante un momento hubo un destello de amenaza en su voz—: Has sido estúpido en olvidarlo.

— ¿Qué agravio?

—Me obligaste a reconocer al idiota que tienes tras de ti. Eso lastimó mi orgullo.

—¿¡Tu orgullo!?

—El gobernante de un país debe ser un hombre con orgullo —manifestó Aomine con voz dura—. Si no, es inapropiado para gobernar. Invadiste mi vida bajo un disfraz... dos, si incluyes la noche en que nos conocimos. Pensaste que eras muy inteligente… Decidí darte una lección.

— ¿Lección? —repitió Kise incrédulo—. ¿Llamas lección a esto? ¿Colocarme con tus concubinas?

—Me desafiaste y acepté tu reto, el siguiente movimiento es tuyo.

—¿Y cuando la gente empiece a preguntar sobre mi desaparición?

—Tu amigo Kazunari se ha marchado al extranjero. No tienes familia cercana a la cual recurrir. ¿Quién sabrá que has desaparecido?

—Trayéndome aquí con el pasaporte de otra persona...

—Nadie sabrá que has salido del país, mucho menos dónde estás.

Con creciente ira captó todo el horror de su situación.

— ¡Maldito!

—Es prevención.

—Daiki —realizó un último intento—, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Déjame salir de aquí.

—Soy _**Azraq Bahrir**_ , Kise, que no se te olvide.

— Oh, disculpe su Alteza —rió en voz baja—. Es una estupidez, me enferma—dijo con voz trémula—. Es un sueño y no tardaré en despertar.

El moreno le regaló una desconcertante sonrisa.

—Te deseo el más reparador de los sueños y espero que todos sean sobre mí. Cuando despiertes seguirás aquí y permanecerás aquí hasta que decida lo contrario.

—Estás loco —siseó el rubio— para imaginar que puedes convertirme en un maldito esclavo sexual.

—Bueno —rió Aomime—, he de reconocer que no tengo tantos _Khasib_ (2). Y ahora poseo al más llamativo de todos. Estas en estos aposentos porque son los únicos que tienen llave, a las otras concubinas y Kashib no hay que encerrarlos.

—No tengo intención de servir en tu cama —recalcó Ryota—. Si los otros están dispuestos, ¿por qué no sigues con ellos?

—Me tientas y provocas como ninguno.

—Exijo mi libertad.

—Magnífico.

— ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

—Desde luego, con la misma claridad que la lluvia sobre las ventanas. Oigo el sonido, pero no detiene mi curso. —Daiki se acercó en dos zancadas, lo encaró y le alzó la barbilla—. Sé paciente, _Rubia_. ¿No te dije que el placer radica en la espera?

—¡Me niego!

—Oponte si quieres, sólo hará mi victoria más dulce.

— ¡No! —gritó Kise—. ¡No! —escapó de sus manos, se lanzó hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpearla—. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Alguien!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aomine llegó a su lado, lo rodeó con los brazos levantándole del suelo para llevarlo al centro de la habitación.

Kise forcejeaba, mordía y golpeaba con toda esa frustración que tenía acumulada, pero no consiguió liberarse y lo único que logró fue aflojar la toalla, que comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

—¡Suéltame! —aulló—. ¡Suél...!

Daiki cortó el sonido con sus labios, fue una afirmación de dominio, Kise se resistió, sin éxito. La toalla cayó al suelo, mientras los labios le indicaban en silencio que le pertenecía, sin importar lo que dijera.

—Deja de luchar Ryota —musitó al percibir que seguía con deseos de zafarse, le giró en sus brazos, le levantó del suelo y le llevó a la cama. Sin separar sus labios de los labios del rubio, lo depositó sobre los cojines de satén. Kise se aferró a él inconscientemente.

El abrazo cambió, dejando atrás sentimientos que creía olvidados, que contenían poder mayor que cualquier amenaza, lo obligó a aceptarlo, convenciéndolo de que era lo único que quería hacer.

Daiki abandonó la boca del rubio y empezó a besarlo por el cuello, luego bajó hasta quedar sobre su pecho.

— ¿El corazón te palpita con odio o con amor, Kise?

—Con odio.

— ¿Y el mío? —Tomó la mano del rubio y la apoyó sobre su propio corazón, que latía con tanta fuerza—. ¿Qué me dices del mío? ¿Es amor u odio lo que sientes en él?

—Ninguno —jadeó—. Lo único que deseas es poseerme.

—Tal vez.

—Deja que me largue de aquí.

Las palabras frenaron en seco a Daiki, soltó al rubio y retrocedió.

—Pides lo imposible —afirmó—. Es hora de que te enfrentes a la verdad. Te quedarás aquí hasta que me sienta satisfecho.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Cuando te entregues por completo. —Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente—. Cuando digas que eres mío para siempre y que deseas quedarte conmigo. Entonces, estaré satisfecho. —Se incorporó con rapidez.

—Pero no pienso quedarme —espetó Kise—. Encontraré la forma de escapar. —Las palabras chocaron con una puerta cerrada. Obligándose a serenarse, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba debilitado, se metió en la suntuosa cama y durmió—. Escaparé… lo prometo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Según el Todopoderoso Google:

 _Asfar_ (1) es la pronunciación de _amarillo_ en Árabe.

 _ **Azraq Bahrir**_. De origen Árabe, significa _Agua Marina._ Haciendo alusión a los cabellos y ojos de mi morenazo de fuego.

 _Khasib_ (2) del árabe también, significa _fértil._ Y da a entender que el rubiales puede engendrar vida.

Si, bueno, esto es lo que encontrarán por aquí. Fic más rosa que mi camiseta favorita y más cursi que una comedia de esas que pasan por televisión abierta. Gracias por leer.

Como sé que no les interesa, la continuación pueden leerla mañana, son 12 días de publicación continua –laugh- es un gran reto.


	2. 2

**Copia Perfecta.**

Por Noe

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y cuando digo nada, es nada. Todo de Fujimaki, por ser un hijo de su Fujimaki madre y no hacer una continuación para estos chicos tan suculentos que son más BL que otra cosa, pero el OVA está a la vuelta de la esquina y me voy a recrear la pupila con todo ese fan service que estará ahí disponible *laugh*… en fin ¿Dónde iba? Desbarres y pseudoescrito a su servidora, ya saben, me doy por bien aludida al someter a estos preciosos niños a mis idioteces. Es tan gratificante ¿verdad Aomine?

Raiting: Sin clasificar. Muchas cosas sosas, empalagosas, rosas e inverosímiles. Es un UA, OOC en abuso y el exceso al más puro estilo Hollywoodense (vivir en Gringolandia pudre el cerebro) Así que queridas mías, cualquier parecido con la realidad, el intento de autora, porque no llego a escritora, se lava las manos… ya saben cómo es esto, a veces va, a veces viene y así hasta el infinito y más allá. Gracias.

Nota de Autora: Dia 2 del reto 12 días antes del año nuevo por parte de mis queridas Ayann y K-Ro ¡terminemos el año con mucho amor yaoi!

Aclaro, que me venció el amor por los chicos de kuroko no basuke*

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota

¡Forevah!

 **Ayann** , este capítulo es para ti ¡Eres fantástica e increíble! Agradezco a la vida el tenerte en mi camino.

2

El primer destello del amanecer apareció en el horizonte.

A Kise le pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera sentarse sobre el balcón de aquella prisión donde se observaba un mar de arena.

Habían pasado días en que la casa _**Azraq**_ estuvo tranquila, ya que su _Majestad_ realizaba un viaje a Nueva York. Según escucho de las doncellas que le atendían, el regreso del sultán se efectuaría con celeridad por sus múltiples compromisos para con la nación. Aparte de su secretario, el personal no comentaba más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Suspiro con hastío.

—Todo esto parece sacado de _las mil y una noches_ —Sus labios formaron una sonrisa despectiva—.Solo falta que al tarado de _Aominecchi_ se le dé por tomar una esposa nueva cada noche y matarla por la mañana en frente de mis narices —y ahí estaba de nuevo, el mote que otorgaba sin querer al moreno—, con tantos negocios y juntas importantes, el muy idiota.

Perdió nuevamente su dorada miranda en el sol que se elevaba en el cielo y el desierto que se matizaba por una luz pálida, tenue y misteriosa. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del tamaño que tenía. Era enorme, sin límites y potencialmente peligroso como el hombre que lo tenía cautivo.

Los recuerdos de su segundo encuentro llegaron a él súbitamente.

« —Es un arrogante —musitó Kise Ryota, con un gesto nervioso, mientras acomodaba uno de sus rubios mechones tras su oreja izquierda. Dueño de unos fantásticos ojos dorados y un atractivo lo suficientemente cotizado, el joven Ryota, proveniente de una de las familias mejor acomodadas en Japón, termino sus días de instituto como modelo principal de la importante Semana de la Moda en Tokio, al que fue invitado por petición especial del benefactor mayoritario del evento.

—Sólo para aquellos que no logran sobrellevarlo —repuso Takao con una traviesa sonrisa—. Los que sí, son tan malos aparentando como siempre.

Takao Kazunari, amigo íntimo del rubio y fotógrafo privado de profesión, con el que coincidía en la mayoría de los eventos, no tenía nada que envidiarle a su acompañante, claro, salvo la estatura. Dueño de unos ojos únicos semejantes a los de un halcón, guapo, bonachón y de cabellos negros, fungía por petición de propio Kise como su ayudante y tapadera, para que la mayoría de los medios no le importunaran con sus preguntas, mientras recorría el elegante salón para la recepción de tan distinguidos invitados.

—Suenas mortalmente impresionado —comentó indignado, mientras bebía un poco de vino.

— ¡Todos lo estamos, Kise! Mira a tu alrededor. Todos los hombres y mujeres que hay aquí desean poder acercarse a él y si tienen suerte, acostarse con él.

—No todas las personas —aseguró—. Yo no.

Sus dorados ojos observaban cómo la manzana de la discordia besaba la mano a una mujer, agraciando su gesto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su nerviosa mirada perdiéndose en _Él_ …

No se trataba de sus facciones atractivas y de la combinación de poder y gracia de su cuerpo, había algo en él que parecía proclamar que era diestro en cualquier cosa que se propusiera; por ello, hombres y mujeres lo contemplaban con envidia y deseo de meterse en sus pantalones.

 _Un príncipe._

De los pies a la cabeza. Alto, mirada penetrante, cabellos de un azul profundo, con la cabeza en un ángulo orgulloso, el príncipe **Azraq Bahrir** , sultán del reino de _Najma_ _(1)_ , atrajo la mirada de todos al entrar en la recepción.

Kise Ryota observó junto con los demás, pero sus ojos exhibían una mezcla de sorpresa, temor y nerviosismo, sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano con un propósito particular. Azraq Bahrir era el principal benefactor de ese desfile y por lo tanto era el hombre al que tenía la obligación de agradecer la oportunidad dada para que su carrera como modelo profesional traspasara sus límites al terreno internacional.

Su suerte no podía ser peor.

Era un modelo independiente, muy solicitado por su habilidad para retratar a la perfección lo que le pusieran enfrente. Los editores de las revistas de moda sabían que resultaba insuperable en portadas, pasarelas y desfiles en las que había involucradas grandes sumas de dinero. Y Azraq puso sus ojos en Kise, lo cual auguraba contratos más jugosos de por medio, pues era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

—Mira eso —musitó asombrado Kazunari sin apartar la vista del avance imperial de Azraq en dirección a las mesas.

—Estoy mirando —murmuró—. No cabe duda de que se encuentra a la altura de sus controversias, ¿verdad? Al menos en apariencia.

—¿Cuál es el resto de esas controversias?

—No tiene que justificar ante nadie de dónde viene su dinero ni adónde va.

—Pero nosotros sabemos de dónde viene —indicó el moreno—. De esos pozos de petróleo que tiene en el desierto.

—Y mucho se pierde en apuestas, en mujeres y su mezquina diversión —.Kise miró alrededor con desaprobación. Toda esa ostentación.

—Eh, anímate ¿No puedes disfrutar de la vida al menos durante una noche? Es por una buena causa.

—Es por la causa de definir a un hombre al que no le gusta responder a preguntas sobre sí mismo, y al cual tengo la obligación de agradecer —afirmó.

Kazunari se pasó el dedo por el interior del cuello de la camisa. Parecía incómodo con el esmoquin que tenía que llevar por norma. Malditas etiquetas.

Azraq había terminado su marcha real y se acomodaba en una de las mesas. Kise se acercó más, tratando de observarlo sin parecer demasiado interesado.

Realizaba conversaciones estúpidas y cuando se perdía entre los elogios e hipocresías varias, se encogía de hombros y se plasmaba en su rostro esa maldita sonrisa arrogante, esa sonrisa del que todo lo tiene.

El rubio se atragantó al escuchar las sumas que despilfarraba como benefactor en varios eventos, como si no representaran nada. También notó que en cuanto comenzaba a hablar de negocios, se olvidaba de las mujeres de grandes pechos que tenía al lado. Era desconcertante, un instante coqueteaba con ellas y al siguiente dejaban de existir.

 _Es tan irritante._

Su mal humor empeoró cuando la conversación de negocios se detuvo y _el príncipe_ volvió a concentrarse en la seducción, esperando reanudarla en el punto en que la había dejado. Y lo lamentable es que ellas se lo permitían.

—¿Ves eso? —le musitó a Takao que estaba perdido sacando fotos de todo el evento, emocionado de poder capturar con su cámara algo fuera de lo común… algo tan lujoso—. ¿Por qué no le escupen a la cara?

—Intenta hacerlo tú a la cara de cien mil millones de dólares —repuso Takao—. Comprueba lo fácil que es. ¿Por qué eres tan pueril, Ryo-chan?

—No puedo evitarlo. No es digno que un hombre tenga tanto... tanto.

Iba a decir «tanto dinero», pero el Sultan Azraq tenía demasiado de todo.

Había heredado el principado a la edad de veintiún años. Su primer acto había sido cancelar todos los contratos con las poderosas corporaciones petroleras del mundo para renegociarlos, consiguiendo para Najma grandes beneficios. Las empresas habían clamado al cielo, pero terminaron por ceder. El petróleo de Najma era de una calidad inapreciable. Eso sin contar la fortuna que obtuvo por medio de inversiones en propiedades y acciones.

—¿Sabe Haizaki que te encuentras aquí esta noche? —preguntó Takao de forma distraída, refiriéndose al hombre con el que solía salir Kise.

—Por supuesto que no. Jamás lo aprobaría. De hecho, no aprueba que ejerza mi carrera como modelo. Le pregunté qué podía decirme sobre Azraq, y me dio la versión oficial de su

gran importancia y el valioso aliado que era Najma. Cuando mencioné que había que venir al desfile ya que era el principal benefactor, se puso pálido y repuso con su entrecejo fruncido:

«Por lo que más quieras, no vayas a cagarla».

—¡Qué bien que te conoce! Seguramente lo dice, por lo hiperactivo que te pones con este tipo de eventos y en las situaciones vergonzosas en las que sueles terminar por falta de saber cerrar la boca a tiempo —provocó Kazunari.

Kise le miro mal, mientras hacía de lado su cara, formando un pucherito de lo más gracioso ante los ojos de Takao, agradecía internamente ese lado infantil del rubio —Shougo no lo dijo por eso, pero es un periodista financiero y sus prioridades son las que tienen que ser.

—¿Y piensas casarte con él?

—Nunca he dicho eso —se apresuró a contestar—. Es probable. Algún día. Quizá.

—Sin embargo, no puedes entregarte a él, ¿no?

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que hemos venido a hacer? —preguntó con voz borde. Mientras Kazunari reía por lo bajo.

—Ya rubiales, no te enfades, es que como a estado tras tus huesos tanto tiempo, pensé que ya había aceptado el paquete completo.

Las luces fueron apagadas de un momento a otro, dejando solo como vestigios de iluminación las pequeñas lamparitas que se encontraban en el centro de las mesas.

— ¡I´ts the show time! — Kazunari murmuraba emocionado a su acompañante, el cual lo ignoro olímpicamente para mirar de soslayo al sultán.

Azraq, siendo consciente de que era observado por esos ojos dorados que eran suyos, decidió ignorarlo por el momento, aún no era el tiempo propicio para acorralarlo, así que enfoco su mirada azul índigo hacia la atracción principal de la noche, la cantante, poseedora de un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, comenzó a entonar una melodía semejante a las de su tierra, chisto la boca y se reclinó en la silla con un supremo aire de indiferencia. Lo mantuvo mientras la castaña giraba en el escenario y hacían su aparición el resto de las bailarinas en ajustados atuendos rojos y negros, como si fuera sacado de uno de los fragmentos _retorcidos_ de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Como si fuera la reina de corazones que pide corten las cabezas.

El Sultan rio bajo la gracia de su propio comentario. —pero me pregunto si encontrare al sombrerero loco o tal vez a la encantadora Alicia.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kise observó a su _majestad_ Azraq y a su irónica sonrisa mientras el espectáculo alcanzaba el clímax. El príncipe ni siquiera presto atención a las conversaciones sobre la cuantiosa fortuna obtenida en la última de sus inversiones. Toda su atención estaba centrada en la cantante de grandes atributos. Cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la hipnótica melodía.

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo cuando esos ojos índigo lo enfocaron.

Ryota se quedó boquiabierto. Esa profunda mirada azul como el océano de noche logro inmovilizarlo.

Entonces Azraq sonrió; fue la sonrisa más perversamente seductora que él había visto jamás. Le invitaba a una silenciosa conspiración y algo en el despertó para aceptar. Descubrió que le devolvía la sonrisa; no supo cómo ni por qué. Sencillamente el gesto se apoderó de su boca, luego de sus ojos y al final de todo su cuerpo.

El sentido común le informó de que sólo el azar había hecho que mirara en su dirección, pero no lo creyó. Le había percibido ahí. Entre mucha gente, supo que lo miraba y había sentido el impulso de que sus ojos se encontraran.

Azraq se disculpó con los invitados que compartían su mesa y se adelantó hacia Ryota, extendiendo la mano por la estrecha mesa sin borrar esa encantadora mueca. Cayendo una vez más bajo el embrujo, Kise apoyó su mano en la suya. Él la sostuvo un momento y experimentó la sensación de una fuerza acerada en esos dedos largos. En ellos había poder suficiente para quebrantar lo que quisiera…

 _Otra vez._

Entonces se llevó la mano a los labios. El rubio contuvo el aliento cuando la boca le rozó la piel. Fue un contacto leve, pero bastó para que sintiera al hombre poderoso, vibrante, sensual, peligroso.

—Así que después de todo, si te encontré _Alice_.

Pronuncio en su perfecto japonés. Lo soltó para adelantar sus pasos, dejando en la corta distancia una carcajada cáustica, confundiendo más al modelo por su último comentario, sin dejar la vista allí.

—¿Disculpa?

Olvidaba a las personas que le rodeaban, aquellas que deseaban agraciarse ante sus ojos, pero ese momento solo era para el chico de cabellos similares a los campos de trigo, mantuvo los ojos en él, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Kise le devolvió el escrutinio, incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Azraq pareció salir de su quimera para darse cuenta de que el mesero se deslizaba hacia ellos por petición del rubio. Había sido un segundo encuentro interesante y con un acierto que, prácticamente recupero el interés en la velada. Al final no todo sería una pérdida. Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos, y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza indicó el sitio que tenían a un lado.

Kise suspiro con hastío por segunda vez en la noche, después del deslumbramiento, la realidad lo abofeteo de manera poco sutil, para ver que detrás de esa galante sonrisa, había otro tipo de intenciones.

Intenciones que conocía de sobra. Al rodear la mesa en su dirección, se dio cuenta de la expresión hosca de las otras mujeres y modelos, pero él las descartó con un leve gesto.

Sintió como si se moviera bajo el potente foco de un escenario de teatro. Toda la atención puesta en él, en el rubio modelo, que capturo la atención del Sultán. De forma súbita la mala suerte había caído en su camino ¿Por qué no llevarle la contraria? Su intención había sido agradecer de forma escueta a Azraq esa noche, y salir por patas, pero el destino era tan desgraciado que le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con los retazos de un antiguo lazo que lo seguía uniendo a ese hombre.

—Me has dado curiosidad—comentó cuando se sentó a su lado. Dos pueden jugar a la pérdida de memoria—.El destino nos ha puesto en el mismo camino. Debes permanecer a mi lado para que mi curiosidad sea saciada ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

— ¿Es decir que estás hablando conmigo solo para saciar tu curiosidad? —Respondió con otra pregunta el modelo, mientras una sonrisa y un ligero tic en el ojo derecho le invadían el rostro—. _La curiosidad mató al gato_ , sultán. Hay muchas más personas de renombre en este salón con las cuales su curiosidad puede ser saciada. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Debería serlo? Pienso de otra manera —pronunció con un tono que acallaba cualquier otro argumento—. Fisgoneando desde que llegue, hace que su ansiedad se proyecte sólo para mí. Para nadie más. Recuerda eso.

—Tengo que agradecerle la oportunidad que me ha dado al hacerme participe de este importante desfile.

Con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que continuará. Kise sujeto precariamente su copa, quería salir de ahí de una vez por todas. El repertorio de la cantante seguía su curso y actuaba como un tenue fondo tras la conversación que sostenían.

Contuvo el aliento mientras giraba la copa entre sus manos.

«¡Maldita sea!».

La gente que les rodeaba estaban pendientes de esa complicidad que reflejaban esos llamativos personajes aun sin percatarse de lo que provocaban.

Menos Azraq. Tenía los ojos clavados con expresión de suficiencia en él. Aceptó los cuchicheos cercanos con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —musitó el modelo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que quiero? —Aseveró el Sultán— Lo mismo que estás pensando y harás que se repita.

—No, como lo mencionaste, esto es casualidad. Deberías parar ya, has ganado.

—No hay casualidades _Asfar_ , solo lo inevitable (2) —chasqueo la lengua—. Así que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Aturdido, movió sus labios _otra vez,_ sin que sonido alguno rompiera la tensión, había sido un tonto… lo había descubierto y esto solo era el preámbulo de algo peor.

—No puedo decidirme —reveló el príncipe después de un tiempo—¿Cuál es el día de su cumpleaños?

—El 18.

—Entonces será el 18.

Kise le miró sin entender ¿Qué es lo que había contestado?

—Tienes 18 días de gracia —sonrió Azraq—. Compláceme, entrégate a mí una vez más y prometo que nada le pasará a ese pequeño hermano que tanto proteges. Mírame sólo a mí y deja que los demás se ocupen de sus asuntos.

—¿Es esta la forma en que pretendes que haga lo que tú quieres? —susurró.

—Puedo lograr que todos y todo hagan lo que yo quiero —repuso con sencillez— .Es inquietante ante mis ojos la forma en como reaccionas —comentó—. Siempre logras cautivarme.

—No... no me interesa cautivarte —tartamudeó—. No me interesa, no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros.

Bajó la cabeza y posó los labios sobre la palma de la mano del modelo. Al instante

Kise sintió resurgir esas pasiones pasadas, aun cuando el contacto de sus labios fue suave. La sensación comenzó en su piel y no tardó en abarcar todo su ser. Experimentó alarma y habría apartado la mano, pero a tiempo recordó que ese acto grosero no encajaría con las demandas del soberano. Sonrió tristemente, maldita la hora en que se volvieron a encontrar.

El mesero le lleno nuevamente su copa.

—Yo la tomaré —anunció Azraq.

Un hombre de pie detrás del príncipe susurró rápidamente algo que parecía de suma importancia y escribió un pequeño mensaje en el trozo de papel que se le fue ofrecido.

El modelo se quedó boquiabierto al leerlo.

Mientras el hombre se retiraba rápidamente hacia la entrada del salón, Azraq se levantó y se lo llevó lejos de la mesa.

—Ahora, cenaremos juntos —dijo.

Un flash logró detener el tiempo. ».

Vaya con este asunto…

Del presente a narrar el segundo encuentro y ¿Qué fue del primer encuentro del tercer tipo? Ya lo veremos conforme se actualice este coso.

De acuerdo a Saint Google:

 _Najma_ _(1)_ en árabe es _estrella_.

No hay casualidades _Asfar_ , solo lo inevitable (2) es lo mismo que la frase: _"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable."_ Cortesía de nuestras amadas/odiadas CLAMP en su obra maestra Tokio Babylon y X1999.

Gracias por su tiempo.


	3. 3

**Copia Perfecta.**

Por Noe

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

—

Agradecimientos y todo el crédito por la edición de este capítulo para **Ayánn**

—

3

Ryota al salir de sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que las doncellas se encontraban frente a él, respetuosas y sonrientes, una de ellas tímidamente se posó tras él y con voz bajita, sugirió:

—Si lo desea, podemos dar un paseo por el bazar.

«Quizás tenga la oportunidad de ponerme en contacto con Takao o Shougo», pensó, afirmando con la cabeza.

Las doncellas le vistieron con una túnica en tonos marfilados y en la cabeza le colocaron el turbante con un velo a juego.

Al otro lado de la puerta los esperaban cuatro hombres grandes.

—¡Oh! —ironizó Kise cuando los vio—, comprendo.

Fue conducido a una limusina, uno de los hombres se subió en el lugar del conductor, los tres se acomodaron en el primer compartimento, con el par de doncellas y Kise en el segundo, antes de avanzar, la puerta de atrás se abrió, un hombre se sentó frente al rubio y cerró la puerta.

—¡Fuera! —gritó a una de las doncellas, llevándose las manos a la boca, susurró—: ¡Mi señor!

No se trataba de Daiki sino de un hombre joven que se parecía a él, salvo que su expresión era más suave y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—No pude resistir —dijo jovial, retirándole el velo a Kise— la tentación de echar un vistazo a la adquisición de mi primo.

—¡No! —jadearon las doncellas.

—Demasiado tarde —burló el joven, sonriéndole a Kise—. Soy el príncipe Zalam(1), primo de Azraq.¿Mi primo pagó cuatrocientos mil dólares por ti?

—¿Pagar? —masculló Ryota desconcertado.

Zalam ladeó la sonrisa.

—Es lo que dicen los rumores. La mayoría de las mujeres y khasib no resultaron tan costosos… Jamás pagué más de treinta mil, aunque Azraq sólo adquiere lo mejor y puedo ver que sales de lo ordinario.

—¡Largo! —estalló Kise—. Vete antes de que te eche a patadas.

Las doncellas se inclinaron al suelo temblando, pero Zalam soltó una carcajada.

—Y con el espíritu de una serpiente. —Abrió la puerta y descendió del coche—. Has valido hasta el último centavo.

Al cerrarse la puerta, una de las doncellas gimió:

—Es un príncipe y usted lo ha amenazado, sobre nosotras caerá la furia real.

—¡Tonterías! —afirmó el rubio—. ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir que fui comprado?

—Pero todo el mundo asevera que le costó cuatrocientos mil dólares al amo Azraq —protestó la doncella—. Debe valorarlo mucho. —A un ademán, el auto avanzó.

—Maldito Aomine —masculló por lo bajo. A medida de que la limusina avanzaba, su indignación fue reemplazada por el entusiasmo de ver el bazar, al detenerse se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas se inclinaba ante la bandera—. ¡Oh! —jadeó al sentir el calor del mediodía sobre su piel, disfrutándolo, sin embargo, la guardia de honor no dejó de recordarle que, aunque importante, era un prisionero. Paseando por el bazar, eligió un par de palomas blancas

—Gánese su amor —indicó el vendedor— y permanecerán con usted, sin necesidad de jaula.

—Quiere decir que volverán a él y podrá volver a venderlas —explicó una de las doncellas indignada—. Nos llevaremos una jaula.

—No —dijo Kise—, nada de jaulas. —Tomó una bolsa con comida y la empleó para tentarlas a entrar en el coche, al subir, pudo ver que el conductor hablaba por el teléfono. Cuando regresó a la habitación, en el balcón encontró un palomar, las palomas parecían complacidas—. No son como yo… volaré a la primera oportunidad.

—¿Llegará esa oportunidad? —susurró Aomine en el oído del rubio, regalándole una sutil caricia con los labios.

El rubio quiso hablar, pero la boca le temblaba; Daiki se movió rápido, tomando el mentón del rubio lo giró despacio, acercando los rostros, los labios se rozaron.

—¡No!

Como si el forcejeo fuera la señal que Daiki había estado esperando, giró el cuerpo de su prisionero y tomó posesión del beso. El rubio gimió, el moreno lo hacía suyo en ese beso, con las fuerzas que le quedaban lo empujó.

—Nada —afirmó, mientras se pasaba el antebrazo sobre sus labios, intentando borrar los resquicios de pasión—. Ni hoy ni mañana, aceptaré algo de ti, Aomine, porque no queda nada de lo que fui en el pasado. —Lo miró fijamente. No quería que hubiera ninguna muestra de debilidad.

—Azraq —indicó el moreno—, dirígete a mí.

—No lo haré… Mientras sea un prisionero, no reconoceré nada.

—Tras ese hermoso rostro se esconde un ser despiadado...

—Se equivoca S _u Majestad_. Lo que ves, es lo que soy. —Kise se llevó la mano al pecho—. Soy Libre en mi corazón, jamás lo conquistarás a la fuerza o el engaño, y el tiempo te lo ha demostrado…. —Antes de que de decir algo más, la puerta se abrió. Kise miró al príncipe Zalam, tenía el rostro acalorado y parecía a punto de perder el control.

El rostro de Daiki se ensombreció y dijo algo en árabe que sonó como una orden, Zalam respondió en la misma lengua, evidentemente furioso, señaló a Kise y levantó dos, luego tres dedos.

El rubio lo miró fijamente y se preguntó si había entendido bien lo que estaba queriendo decir.

Aomine negó de nuevo y el malhumor de Zalam fue en aumento, el gesto del sultán fue definitivo., Zalam señaló a Kise y alzó cuatro dedos.

— ¡Hazlo y eres hombre muerto! —murmuró el rubio.

—No te preocupes —repuso Daiki con frialdad—. Cuando te venda, exigiré mucho más que cuatro veces el precio que pagué por ti.

—¿Cuánto? —demandó Zalam—. Por tu juguete pagaré lo que pidas. —Alargó la mano hacia el modelo, que echó el puño hacia atrás dispuesto a defenderse, Daiki llegó primero, al instante, Zalam trastabillaba contra la pared masajeándose la nariz sangrante.

El sultán no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse, lo aferró por el cuello, lo arrastró hacia la puerta y empujó fuera, se volvió con una iracunda expresión en sus ojos. Kise retrocedió asombrado. Daiki estaba dispuesto a cometer una estupidez, con dos pasos se plantó a lado del rubio y lo tomó en brazos.

—Se atrevió a ofrecerme dinero por ti —espetó—. Piensa que el dinero lo puede comprar todo.

—A mí no —musitó Kise—. Ni el suyo ni el tuyo.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi tan perdido en las afueras del instituto supe que tenías que ser mío.

—Daiki, suéltame.

—Eres mío y serás mío para siempre.

—Eso no va a suceder —susurró el rubio, evitando la mirada añil. Los ojos del sultán se encendieron, alargó las manos hacia su prisionero y Kise entendió que había llegado a un punto peligroso. Olvidándose de la cautela el rubio le dio un puñetazo con la suficiente fuerza como para volver el rostro del sultán; impresionado, el príncipe abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras tocaba el labio roto—. Me obligaste.

—Tú...

—No me mires así. —Con rapidez interpuso una mesa entre los dos—. Ha sido culpa tuya por comportarte como un animal.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie de mis acciones —espetó Daiki, escupiendo la sangre—. Soy el príncipe.

—El príncipe debe de ser el primero en mostrarse humilde y sensato.

—¡No me hagas reír! Has elegido un momento maravilloso para darme un discurso. Tu osadía algún día te meterá en problemas.

—¿Algún día? ¿Qué crees que es esto? —satirizó Ryota— ¿Me arrojarás a

una mazmorra?

—No me tientes —soltó el príncipe con los dientes apretados, dio media vuelta para que Ryota no viera la confusión en sus ojos, cuando creyó que podía hablar con calma volvió a encararlo y lo observó con ojos gélidos.

—¡Libérame! —exigió Kise.

—¿Liberarte? —repitió Aomime asombrado—. ¿Después de esto? —Respiró hondo—Mañana serás trasladado…

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Kise con voz triunfal—. ¡La mazmorra!

—Tu nuevo alojamiento tendrá el mayor confort y lujo, dispondrás de ocho doncellas con instrucciones de atender cualquiera de tus caprichos, te llenaré de joyas, que lucirás en todo momento.

—¿¡Qué!? —Los dorados ojos miraron suspicazmente—. Si esperas que cambie...

—A partir de este momento serás _mi favorito_.

—¡No!

—Como si quisiera —soltó Daiki inconsciente— que el mundo lo sepa...

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó el rubio, se quedó boquiabierto ante las implicaciones—. ¡Estás atrapado!, no puedes permitir que nadie sospeche que el príncipe Azraq Bahrir fue golpeado por un esclavo. —Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Suficiente! —manifestó—, te encerraré en las mazmorras.

—No, no lo harás. —El rubio se atragantó con su saliva—. No después de haber pagado todo ese dinero por mí.

—¡Basta! —Los ojos azules brillaron amenazantes—. Estás seguro de ti mismo, pero ¿quién crees te ayudaría?

—No lo harás. —Ryota lo miró a la cara desafiante.

—Deja que te recuerde quién soy.

—Por eso mismo no lo harás —musitó Kise—. Sería un reconocimiento de tu fracaso, de que no eres capaz de conquistarme. Puede que nadie más lo sepa, pero tú y yo sí, y no podrías vivir con eso. —El rostro de Daiki enfureció—. Y hay otro motivo —añadió Kise—. Eres un tirano, manipulador, arrogante, pero… —Hizo una pausa—. También un hombre decente.

—Lengua de serpiente —escupió el príncipe, el brillo azul en sus ojos era implacable—. ¡Eres un prisionero! —Kise arqueó una ceja sin inmutarse—. ¡Deberías temerme!

—¿Debería?

—He de quitarme el sombrero ante ti —dijo Daiki—, jamás te rindes.

—¡Jamás!

—¿En dónde estaríamos si no te hubieras esfumado de mi vida? —El ambiente se volvió extraño—. Te busqué, cuando te encontré tu apariencia no era la misma, tu esencia sí. ¿Quién diría que el chico rebelde, cabellos negros y ojos azules, lleno de golpes era ni más ni menos que Kise?

—¿Sa... sabías que era yo?

—En todo momento —admitió con una sonrisa, pero detrás acechaba algo que inquietó a Ryota, algo que lo habría asustado si se amilanara con facilidad. El moreno giró sobre sus talones, al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta con llave.

—Te desprecio… Daiki.

—¿No es un poco tarde para esto? —La voz del sultán se escuchó amortiguada por la puerta—. Espero que realmente valga la pena.

Kise corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Maldito! —gritó, golpeando la puerta—. ¡Me engañaste!

—¿Quién fue el primero? —Rió el sultán—. Entras en mi vida bajo un nombre y una apariencia ¿y yo engañé?

—En el desfile —repusó Kise roncamente—, eras el benefactor mayoritario… Haciéndome creer que se trataba de una terrible coincidencia…

—Touché. —Los pasos del morenos se alejaron, dejando a un rubio desesperado.

—

¿Kise un chico emo y problemático? ¿Fue ese el primer encuentro entre estos dos?… Ya veremos.

Sr. Google hace la observación de Zalam _(1_ ), Árabe, significa oscuridad, tendremos más de este encantador personaje… todo un chico malote.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Noe


End file.
